


某个清晨

by Jarsphere



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarsphere/pseuds/Jarsphere
Summary: 皮一下叫某人起♂床的场合咬，慎入





	某个清晨

难得比某人醒得早。

沉沉垂着的长睫遮住锐利的眼神，眉宇舒展放松成一片安适，昨晚方归时面上藏不住的倦意一扫而空，高挺的鼻梁下两片薄唇似启非启，让人移不开视线。

吻醒他？

你回味了一下与他素日里冷峻气场截然相反的柔软触感，禁不住诱惑，舔舔唇在这位睡美人嘴角落下一吻

无事发生……  
他的呼吸仍然平稳悠长，阳光从窗帘缝隙透进一线，线条硬朗的下颌上冒着浅浅的胡茬。你想起某个周末他叫你起床时胡茬刮蹭腿根嫩肉的刺痒，微红了脸钻进被子

礼尚往来嘛，嘻嘻

蹑手蹑脚地攻克他的睡衣将鼓胀释放，虽然知道是早晨正常的生理现象，但近在咫尺的硬挺和热度还是让你红了耳根。好在被子能遮掩些许羞色，你咽了咽口水，张大嘴将头部纳入口中，收拢嘴唇避开牙齿浅浅吞吐起来

平缓的呼吸重了两分，你仿佛得了鼓励含得更深了些，湿软小舌缠上柱身，舌尖勾起，进出间刻意去摩擦头部下面那道浅沟  
你早已熟悉这个人满身严整克制下的所有敏感

他的呼吸开始凌乱，被你按着的大腿肌肉紧绷，腰部本能地前挺侵进裹缠不放的湿热。你猝不及防被顶到了上颚软肉，噎得眼里泛起水光

“嗯……”他喉中溢出不甚清醒的低哼，沙哑磁性，撩得你下身一缩。他在情事中向来不吝于用言语征服你的羞耻，诱供你的渴望，但这样的呻吟喘息在平时不到你舌根酸软是决计逼不出来的。找到他弱点这一认知让你兴奋地夹紧了腿，顾不得开始困难的呼吸，放松了喉咙一下一下吞得更深。溢出的津液从嘴角流下，将含不下的小半根浸得水亮

舌尖尝到微咸的滋味，被子被掀开，你垂着眼跪趴在他腿间专心致志吞吐的模样暴露出来。眼角湿漉漉的显然很是辛苦，但因羞意和情动泛红的颧骨却又是意乱沉迷的模样，睡裙肩带滑落，秀美的锁骨和绵峰暴露大半，粉尖儿随着含吮的动作一晃一晃。淫靡景象让口中灼热弹动着胀大两分，他低叹一声，大手抚过你的眉骨和抖动的眼睫，撩起垂落颊边的散发拢至耳后

“看着我。”

含着情欲喑哑的声线不容拒绝，掌心捧住一侧脸颊却没有制止你的动作，狭长的眸子享受地半眯，锐利目光带着初醒的慵懒近乎挑逗地逡巡每一寸皮肤，最终与你视线交缠。他眼中的玩味了然让羞耻成倍增长，你慌忙撇开视线，方寸大乱间牙齿一个不小心擦过茎身

“嘶……”他吃痛，揽着你的腋下将你抱起趴在他胸口，拇指揉按着磨的水润的下唇低笑道，“技术不够就别那么贪。”

“我…我只是叫你起床！”

“哦？”  
你被他看得满脸通红，又羞又窘就要起身，骑在他腰间的腰胯却被他一手牢牢扣住，灼热气息含住耳根，缠绵又温柔

“这个惊喜，我很喜欢。”

“那就……唔嗯！”长指不知何时探入了底裤的濡湿，拿捏对方死穴这点他要比你精准得多，出手一击必中。你呻吟一声软了腰瘫在他身上，随着他指尖的动作咿咿呀呀地抖个不停，由着他扯开系带，把湿透了的底裤丢到一边

“很热情。”他笑，手指撤出拉出一道银丝。灼热抵在穴口厮磨，偶尔浅浅顶入空虚瘙痒的甬道却又随即退出，恶劣地不肯多给  
你熬不住了，娇哼着噙住他的唇小声告饶

“不是要起床？”  
“呜……不起了。”


End file.
